Computer devices are becoming ever more ubiquitous, and more and more of people's day-to-day activities involve computer devices. During the course of a day, a user may carry out many activities using one or more computer devices—such as watching videos, listening to music, browsing the web, using a chat or communication program, working on a document or presentation, playing a game, among others.
In many cases, a user may be concurrently carrying out multiple activities using even a single computer device. Increasingly, people desire and need to carry out activities involving, and between, multiple computer devices. For example, a user may work on a related task, such as a work project, using multiple different computer devices, such as a smartphone, work desktop computer, laptop computer, and home desktop computer. A user may start watching an entertainment program on their laptop computer, but may wish to continue watching on their smartphone or tablet computer at a later time. A user may start researching a topic on the web at work on their desktop computer, and continue their research on a smartphone or tablet computer during their commute home.
As computer devices are used for a larger number of tasks, and become more integrated into people's lives, it can become challenging for a user to track their activities and associated content. For example, a user may wish to access a web page the user browsed two days earlier, but may not remember the address of the web page, or how they found it. A user may have been listening to a song on their computer device, or watching a video, but may no longer remember the title of the song or video.
In some cases, a computer device, such as an individual application running on the computer device or an operating system of the computer device, may provide some limited functionality for a user to try and trace their activity. For example, an operating system component may allow the user to view of a list of recently created or modified files. A web browser may allow a user to access a history of web pages visited by the user.
However, at least certain information regarding activities, such as files opened by a user but not modified by the user, may not be available to a user. Even when information is available, the specific information in which the user is interested may be intermixed with voluminous amounts of other information. For instance, the address of a web page a user wants to find may be intermixed with information for scores of other web pages the user visited on a particular day. If the user cannot remember the particular day they visited the web page, the task becomes even more challenging and frustrating. Thus, room for improvement remains for tracking a user's activities on one or more computer devices and making the information easily and intelligently accessible to the user.